1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game for teaching grammar and more particularly pertains to teaching the elements of grammar through the use of a game played by a plurality of people.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of games of skill, chance and learning of a wide variety of designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, games of skill, chance and learning of a wide variety of designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of entertaining participants in a game through a wide variety of methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,368 to Ashley discloses a combination jigsaw puzzle and bingo game apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,951 to Parrick discloses an apparatus for playing a bingolike game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,878 to Frain discloses a bingo game and process of playing same.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,454 to Small discloses a bingo game involving promotional coupons.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,636 to Fantle discloses a baseball bingo game.
In this respect, the game for teaching grammar according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of teaching the elements of grammar through the use of a game played by a plurality of people.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved game for teaching grammar which can be used for teaching the elements of grammar through the use of a game played by a plurality of people. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.